Destiny of A Few: The Trailers
by TheWildVortex
Summary: Remnant is home to many people. Each of them have their own struggles, their own goals, their own stories. These are tales from a few young men and women whose destiny is yet to be decided.
1. Blue Trailer

**"Blue Trailer"**

 _(Music: Invincible by MGK Nightcore: /watch?v=YT_E4IMVymI)_

* * *

 **"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."**

* * *

The cold wind blew strong across the early morning sky. A single figure scaled the side of a steep, snowy mountain. He had his black hood up and dark brown goggles on. On his back was a navy blue outdoor pack with red laces. Using a blue tipped axe in his right hand, he dug the blade into the rock, allowing a few pebbles to chip off and fall as he pulled himself up. The wind managed to blow the hood down revealing his black and blue hair. He repeated this step again with another axe in his left hand. The snow was thick but his blades were thicker. He wrestled with the incoming wind as it tried to propel him off the mountain. Grunting, he swung his ax again. However, there was not much resistance. The thick, snowy fog was getting thinner at this point. Feeling around with his axe, he quickly pulled himself up. The top was calm with white gently drizzling over the ground. Pushing his goggles up his head, he gazed at the sight before him.

"Heh, Patch doesn't have anything like this."

The mountains in the distance were covered in snow and glowed bright orange due to the rising sun behind them. The clouds below swooped over the valley like ghosts. The boy spun his axes, allowing the blades to slide inward, and holstered his weapons to his sides. This is Brandeis Tachyon. He gazed at the magnificent view as his blue trench coat flapped gently with the chilly wind. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his silver pocket watch and checked the compass.

 _'West… this should be the right one.'_ Brand looked back and smiled at the sunrise once more before snapping out of his thoughts and turning around.

"Right. I'm not here to admire the view."

In front of him was a temple covered in white. Strange masks with intricately woven designs decorated the exterior while icicles surrounded the edges of its steep roof. Brand checked his backpack to see if it was still durable and walked inside without hesitation. It was dark so Brand took out his flashlight. Unlit candles covered in a thin layer of ice hung from the wooden walls. The floor was marble so it was a bit slippery. The interior was one big room with a single, large, wooden gate standing at the back. The gate seemed to be about 3 feet thick and made of sturdy oakwood.

Brand made his way to the gate. The wood was too thick so chopping it down would be a challenge. He examined the lock. The middle was lined with metal padding from top to bottom. Looking at the top, he spotted a single mechanism holding the lock together. Brand took out one of his axes, pointed it at the lock, and fired. The shell broke it, making the entire metal pad fall to the ground in a loud clang that echoed across the room. The doors creaked open to reveal a passageway leading to a possible cave system. Brand shined his light down the path and retracted his axe. Smiling, he made his way into the crypt.

The walls were mostly ice probably due to the age of temple itself, it must have been a thousand years since a human being set foot in this holy grove, a sanctity of a people lost within the ancient texts. So, naturally, it was very cold. The floor was steep with a crudely carved stairway leading down. At the bottom was a long corridor. Brand carefully made his way across. He noticed that the ice had stopped covering the walls at this point. Touching the wall, he realized that it wasn't cold. Brand took another step but felt a change in level. He had stepped on some sort of pressure plate. Mechanical sounds could be heard all around him and small holes behind him opened up.

"Oh no."

Brand dropped his flashlight and dashed forward as fire came out of the holes. More openings released flames as he managed to outrun it. However, that wasn't the end of it. The more he ran, the smaller the corridor got. The walls were closing in! Brand took out both of his weapons, faced the barrel of the gun behind him, and fired. The recoil sent him flying towards the small opening. With a roll, Brand landed safely out of the corridor. He scanned his surroundings. The snow had lessened but the air was still freezing. He stood in a circular room with the roof high up. In the middle was a mysterious symbol that looked like a Grimm skull with horns. Brand placed his weapons back on his sides and circled the area. Different tunnels lined the curved walls, each leading somewhere.

"Multiple tunnels… multiple paths…" Brand muttered to himself. "…multiple traps… puzzle!"

He grinned as he approached the middle circle. The symbol was embossed so it rose up from the rest of the floor. The eyes sunk into the rock below as well as the mouth. Brand noticed that the mouth was lined with a flammable liquid.

"Bingo!" Brand took out one axe and shot the mouth of the symbol.

With the mouth on fire, the eyes lit up as well. The ground shook as Brand tried to keep his balance. Suddenly, multiple walkways crisscrossed around the room forming paths across the tunnels. Brand smiled at his work but then realized that something else was coming. In an instant, Creep Grimm came bursting out of the ground. They stood on their two legs, snarling at Brand.

"Oh, great." Brand pulled the other axe out. Spinning them, the blades came out. "Come get some…"

The Grimm charged. One came flying at Brand who quickly cut through its flesh with both axes. The Grimm evaporated into dust while two more joined the assault. Brand spun his axes, slicing through each Grimm and shooting at the same time. Each cut was accompanied by a corresponding shells that tore through Grimm flesh and bone. Pressing the trigger, Brand noticed that he had run out of ammo. Emptying the cartridges and flipping the axes into the air, he quickly grabbed the extra clips on his belt and caught both weapons. The ammo clip clicked into place. Brand smiled and spun around, hitting Grimm within the vicinity.

He kept on fighting until he realized that they wouldn't stop coming. He glanced around the room. There's a way to the passages but there's no time. Brand immediately charged at a Creep and jumped on its back. He pointed the gun downwards and fired, the shell penetrated the Grimm, turning it to dust. Brand managed to propel himself up the wall. He wallran and landed on a walkway. He looked down to find the Grimm were running through the tunnels in an attempt to get him. Brand hurriedly jumped from platform to platform using his gunfire as a boost. A lever hung from the inside of the tunnel. Brand pulled it and made all the walkways collapse on the Grimm, leaving a tall pile of rubble. Smiling, he walked right into the chamber. The room was huge with gigantic pillars surrounding the interior. The roof was open, revealing the bright orange sky and allowing snow to lightly cover the floor. In the middle was an altar made of marble, it was in glorious shape as though the people who lived here during that age were still here guarding this sacred treasure. Shining silver and gold chess pieces rested on the surface. The pieces themselves were also in good condition, with no visible scratches they were as beautiful as the altar they rested upon.

"There you are…" Brand holstered his weapons before proceeding to the altar.

He reverently placed the pieces one by one in the backpack, making sure not to damage the artifacts. Brand heard a rattling noise from behind. He quickly turned around to see a humongous King Taijitu hissing at him. Dropping the backpack, Brand jumped out of the way as one of the heads lunged at him, destroying the altar. He unsheathed his weapons and swung the blades at the two headed Grimm. However, it did little to hurt it. Both heads of the giant snake came crashing down on Brand, making him fly into a pillar and into the wall. The pillar cracked and collapsed on top of him.

The King Taijitu hissed once more and approached the rubble. A few pebbles shook out of place. More rocks fell onto the cold floor as a hand reached out. Brand pulled himself out of the rubble with a smile on his face. His body glowed light blue as he grinned even more. The Grimm prepared to attack but Brand quickly took his axes, attached the ends together, and fired a blast behind him. The recoil launched him towards the Taijitu. Brand swung Cobalt Ravager, now a staff with battle axes on both sides, and slashed at the Grimm. Landing on the ground, he continued to spin his weapon from side to side, creating a circular blur on each side of his body.

One head of the Grimm attacked Brand on one side while the other attacked the other side. Brand then swung the blades to his left, hitting one head. He passed the staff behind his back and caught it with his right hand. The snake on the right hissed as it got slashed across the face. Then, both heads came down on Brand at the same time. He dashed forward and held his weapon horizontally. The staff fit perfectly between both heads as Brand pulled both triggers. Shells from both sides fired out and hit both heads. Brand flipped and landed on the ground behind the Grimm. The snake turned around and quickly slithered towards Brand. Both heads lunged at him once more.

Brand quickly jumped out of the way. He was now standing beside the giant beast. Before the snake could turn its heads, Brand fired the bottom ax and propelled himself towards the two headed snake for one final blow. Spinning Cobalt Ravager, Brand fired the end of the weapon again to create more force and landed the other end on the side of the Grimm's face. Both heads were sent flying to the left as Brand's staff axe buried into its skin. The Taijitu flew into the wall and crashed through it with a thud. The cold wind blew into the sanctuary as the white snow outside glistened. The Grimm tumbled down the mountain. It was dead.

Brand approached the altar and picked up his bag. He checked inside to find that the artifacts were still in good condition. Satisfied, he put on the backpack and started whistling as made his way out through the gaping hole.


	2. Moon Trailer

**"Moon Trailer"**

 _(Music: White Rabbit by Egypt Central Nightcore: /watch?v=gbOuRQNwtN4)_

* * *

 **"I've never met a problem that cheese couldn't solve."**

* * *

A small convenience store sat quietly within a dark street in Vale. A middle-aged male checked the cash register, ready to close up shop. He had dark red hair, wore a yellow shirt and a dark green apron. The bell on the doors rang as two men with large rifles entered the establishment. They were wearing white uniforms and Grimm masks. This particular outfit was worn by those of the White Fang.

"Sorry, gentlemen. The shop's closed." The clerk said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to-"

One of the assailants grabbed the clerk by the arm, pulled him out, and held him tight with a gun to his face.

"The safe." He said to his partner.

The other White Fang member went around the counter and checked the back to find that there was no safe. Standing up, he shook his head.

"The dust!" He yelled at the clerk. "Where?!"

The store owner's eyes widened as he realized what they meant. He glanced across the store. Behind some shelves was a single door. The White Fang goon followed his gaze.

"There." He told his partner.

The other thug went to the door and opened it. Closing the door behind him, he scanned the room. Inside was indeed the safe, sitting on the table… and a boy eating food off of the supply shelves.

"Huh?" he grunted.

The boy was a squirrel faunus with white hair and a bushy tail behind him. He wore a white round neck t-shirt along with a gray unbuttoned sleeveless dress shirt over it, gray shorts and sandals. Visible around his legs were white bandages, perhaps from an injury of some sort.

His name was Mond Lychnus. Hiding cheese behind his back, he spoke with a full mouth.

"Wushn't muh!" said the boy, his voice muffled.

The White Fang member pointed his gun at the kid. "Don't move! Drop any weapons you have and head outside!"

"But I'm in the middle of something here…" Mond said, holding up pieces of cheese with his hands and smiling, showing his buck teeth in the middle.

"Look, kid. If you're going to get in my way…" The man cocked his gun. "Then I'll have to take care of you."

The squirrel boy paused. "Wait… are you here to steal my cheese?"

Outside, the White Fang member moved the store owner to the other side of the building. He then looked at his watch.

"Ahhh, what's taking him so long?"

Suddenly, his partner came flying out the door, across the store, and through the glass. The other robber raised his weapon as Mond stepped out of the store room.

"Nobody steals my cheese." Mond glanced at the clerk who had a gun pointed at his head. "Oh, Sora? You okay, buddy?"

The store owner, known as Sora, sighed. "Mond? Were you eating the supply again?!"

"No..."

"Hey!" The White Fang said. "You're going to pay for that!"

Firing his weapon, Mond dashed to the side and jumped at his attacker. He kicked him in the face, sending him out of the store as well. Mond leapt out and stood over them, smiling. However, he noticed that the store was surrounded by White Fang. All of them were armed with rifles while a few of them had swords.

"Oh, hi! I'm Mond!" Mond raised his hand.

"Fire!" One of them says.

Mond dashed to the left, avoiding the bullets. He got on all fours and ran away into an alley.

"Move it!" The White Fang followed.

However, the alleyway was empty. The soldiers treaded carefully, scanning their surroundings in the process. A beep came from one of them in front. He held his earpiece and spoke.

"Yes, sir? Well, there's been a complication. Some faunus kid..."

"Hey!" A shout came from above. "Who are you calling complication?!"

Mond jumped into the air, his body silhouetted by the moonlight. He flicked his wrist and metal claws came out of the gloves on his hands. The squirrel landed on one of the men and hit him with a downward slash. The others fired but Mond jumped high into the air, making the bullets hit their fellow comrades as he managed to land a punch on another White Fang. Mond's fist glowed with white aura as he sent the soldier flying. Jumping to two more assailants, the squirrel boy kicked one in the head while slashing the other with his claws.

One more soldier kept firing. Mond charged into the air and landed on the White Fang soldier, hitting him with his heel. The man slammed into the ground and bounced back up as Mond punched him into the wall, making it crack. The squirrel boy smiled and blew on his right hand. However, that victory didn't last long. All of a sudden, Mond heard the sound of an engine behind him. Reinforcements came out of a military vehicle that looked like it was from Atlas with a machine gun on top and the White Fang logo painted on the door. About four men pointed their guns at Mond as another manned the machine gun.

"Aw cheese balls…" Mond said as he jumped into the air as the bullets came flying towards him. He leaned forward and touched his glowing feet on the building behind him. Pushing forward, Mond came flying into the White Fang. He sped past them and landed on another wall where he pushed forward once more. Repeating this, Mond bounced around the street as the soldiers attempted to follow him with their bullets. He then held his arms out and slashed two soldiers. They got knocked against the wall hard because of the force. Mond bounced off a few more walls before hitting two more White Fang with both of his arms, sending them flying.

One left. The machine gunner spun around in an attempt to shoot the squirrel boy but he was too fast. With one last pounce, Mond launched himself at the soldier on top of the vehicle. He smiled and spun in a circle. The soldier pointed the gun at him but it was too late. Mond's head made contact with the man's stomach. The impact launched the soldier into the concrete wall of a nearby building, shattering it.

Mond stood on top of the jeep smiling at his victory. Sora then came out of the store.

"Damn it, Mond… look at this mess!" Sora pointed to his shattered windows.

Mond smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Sora… got carried away."

"It's fine." The store keeper then picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor. "You know what? As a thank you, you can take one wheel of cheese."

Mond's face lit up. "Really?!"

Sora nodded as Mond ran inside. "Only one wheel!"


	3. Shadow Trailer

**"Shadow Trailer"**

 _(Music: Darkest Part by RED Nightcore: /watch?v=QOmgz0GiQHM)_

* * *

 **"Where there is light, there is shadow, but the shadow cannot shine. Thus it lives, fights, and dies in the darkness, so the light can continue to shine. That is the fate of a shadow."**

* * *

"I already told you. I'm done."

Two figures were in a dimly lit room. One was sitting down behind a desk, covered by a blanket of darkness. The other was standing right in front of the first wearing a black track suit along with a silver backpack.

The man on the desk interlocked his fingers.

"Melano, you are aware that we can't just let you leave, right? You know too much." His deep voice resonated in the room.

Melo slammed his watch on the desk and glanced back. "So be it. I promise not to be a tattletale when I get out of here."

As he left the room, the man on the desk pressed a button. "Pyonn, please take care of our… liability."

 **"Yes, sir."** A voice responded.

Melo briskly walked through the corridor. He could hear doors behind him opening and thugs stepping out. He didn't mind them. Making his way outside, he found himself back at the landing strip. Dozens of planes were scattered across the area. Groups of men in black military armor and helmets came out of the hangars and surrounded him. Their armor was stolen from Atlas soldiers, reinforced, and repainted. Their red visors glowed in the moonlight. Pointing their assault rifles at Melo they slowly approached him.

He sighed. "You guys never want the easy way…" he said, pulling up his black mask from underneath his track suit.

Shots rang out as Melo jumped towards the shadow of one of the cargo boxes. He was instantly absorbed into the darkness. Traveling fast, he shot out, punched one soldier and used him as a shield against the others. They kept firing as Melo got closer and closer. He let go of the man shield, disarmed the assailant to his right, grabbed the gun and fired at the rest. He did a back flip, landing back into the shadows and circled the dock firing his gun until it was out of bullets.

Coming out of the darkness, Melo pushed a few buttons on the finger-less black gloves he was wearing. A red glow emanated from the pack on his back. The glow continued down both his arms until fire bombs formed in his hands. Throwing them, the attackers were knocked off their feet by the explosion. He landed with a front roll and hit an attacker with a right hook. Kicking the man in the left ankle, Melo flipped him over his head and used him to take the oncoming bullets. Melo dashed towards more soldiers and charged up a ball of ice dust on the left hand and lighting on the other. His pack glowed as the dust was transferred to his hands. He chucked the ice bomb at the ground first, making the surface below the assailants slippery and cold. He then threw the lightning bomb at the ice which made it spark and spread the current, electrocuting all those standing on the frost.

Melo smiled behind the mask. Suddenly, huge and bright work lights shined down on him from all sides. A loud voice was heard.

 **"Well, well… if it isn't good old Melo!"** The voice was distorted by a filter.

"You're not going to stop me, Pyonn!"

 **"Stop you from what? Running away? The Melo I know wouldn't run!"**

"You're blind behind those screens! They're manipulating us! Using us to kill for them!"

Pyonn let out a laugh. **"No, Melo. You're blind. Can't you see?"**

Four robots suddenly came out and surrounded Melo. They were jet black, taller than a one story building, humanoid, and had glowing purple eyes. Both arms were bent at an angle with one having a Gatling gun and the other had a giant knife for a hand.

 **"There's no way out!"** Pyonn shouted.

The robots fired away. Melo didn't have any shadow to latch on to. He couldn't hide in the darkness. Melo quickly jumped forward while pressing buttons on both of his gloves. The bullets sped right past him as he spun in the air. The dust was now charging. At this rate, it would only be enough to propel him a foot further. That's fine.

Melo threw both bombs of wind at the ground. The force of the air pushed him forward, making Pyonn's initial attack miss. The bomber charged more wind balls. The circumference of the light was still huge and covered a large part of the landing strip as Melo attempted to make his way across the deadly field.

 **"Don't let him reach the dark!"** Pyonn yelled as more soldiers diverged on the runway. His robots followed as well.

Melo looked around him. Soldiers surrounded the area he was going towards and his back was flanked by Pyonn's infernal robots. Without a thought, Melo threw the wind bombs at the ground and shot himself into the air. He then charged fire dust and fell straight down, landing in the darkness behind the work lights. One by one, Melo threw fire bombs at the work lights as he sped around, shattering them and burning anyone within that range. Once all the work lights were destroyed, Melo headed for Pyonn's machineries.

The robots opened fire at Melo but he was too fast. He threw an ice bomb and froze one of the robots. Charging up fire for both hands, he launched himself into one of the robots and chucked his fire balls. Melano jumped through the flames, unharmed. The remaining two robots came at him from both sides. He noticed that the one on his right was heading towards the already frozen bot. He threw lightning at the frozen robot. The electricity shot out like a Tesla coil and short circuited the attacking machine.

One more robot remained. Melo began charging fire dust with both hands, putting them together. The fire bomb between his hands started growing. He held the ball of flames in front of him as the incoming robot opened fire. The bullets hit the growing fire ball and immediately melted upon contact. Pyonn's creation emptied the entire clip without any bullets hitting Melo. The bomber then yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw the supernova at the robot. The impact was devastating. Fire shot out in a large radius like ripples in the water. Windows shattered and the ground shook. The flames ignited the planes' fuel tank making them explode in a chain reaction. All that was left of the bot was a pile of metallic sludge in the middle of the runway.

Melo managed to retrieve the microphone from one of the robots he had destroyed and spoke. "Listen closely… if I ever see you or any other member of Penumbra again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Just leave me alone!"

He threw the mic at the ground and stomped on it. He walked towards the now rising sun. From now on, Melano Umbra would stop killing for them.


	4. Brown Trailer

**"Brown Trailer"**

 _(Music: My Demons by Starset Nightcore: /watch?v=JdZ3ZuP8-eM)_

* * *

 **"Insanity is just a synonym for imagination."**

* * *

The shattered moon shone down on the land of Vacuo. Different warehouses lined an area far from the main villages. Two figures could be seen running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. One had a katana the size of a great sword and the other a bow. The boy with the sword stopped and gestured for his companion to stop as well.

He had short brown hair and wore sleeveless leather armor with shoulder pads, and a pair of dark black pants. "It's unknown territory from here on, little bro. Stay close and do as I say."

The boy with the bow sighed. "I can take care of myself, Lance. And don't call me little bro, I'm not a kid anymore." This was Sable Matsuo. He wore a brown suit with a white button-up shirt underneath. His black necktie was loose and gently floated with the push of the wind.

Lance let out a chuckle. "Alright then, will you do the honors?" He gestured towards a two large warehouses in the distance.

Sable smiled and took off his glasses. His eyes turned white as he activated his semblance. "Two snipers on both roofs of the warehouses… about four squads patrolling the ground. Wait… five composed of four men each. Damn, these guys are organized." Each soldier was equipped with what looked like Atlas military grade armor only modified and repainted black with red visors. The snipers had the same but their armor was designed for agility, small and thin.

"Well, they are an evil 'organization' after all." Lance patted his brother on the back. "How about the cargo? Do they have it?"

Sable squinted and looked through the walls of the warehouses. He could see large rectangular shapes inside the one on the right. "Yup. They're there."

"Good." Lance stepped forward. "We can't allow these criminals to make off with whatever these things are."

"Alright. I'm off." Sable dashed forward but was stopped by his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Sable. May I remind you that this is my thing and that I only allowed you to join in because I thought you were ready?"

"But I am ready…" Sable whined. "Besides, it's just a bunch of bad guys. We'll beat 'em up or something."

"Sable. My mission. My rules. We come up with a plan."

"Fine…"

Sable made his way across the rooftop, hiding behind an air conditioning unit. Glancing over his cover, he looked at all four snipers. They were walking back and forth in regular intervals. He then spotted Lance scaling the left warehouse and stopping halfway. He performed a hand signal to his brother. The archer nodded and folded out his bow.

Eyes white, he grabbed two arrows from his pack and inserted them into the quiver. One of the arrows was infused with fire dust while the other had ice. Sable took both arrows and pulled back on his bow. With one swift motion, the arrows flew into the roof of the right warehouse. Both shattered at the same time. The ice mixed with the fire created a smokescreen that blinded the snipers. As they tried to regain their vision, Lance climbed onto the roof and took out both enemies with his katana. The ground troops noticed the smokescreen and were on alert. Lance took one of the snipers' rifle and gestured for Sable.

All the soldiers on the ground heard was the sound of punching and grunting from behind the smoke. All of a sudden, four fire arrows rained down on them. The explosion knocked the men off their feet. More squads came to help. Lance aimed the sniper and shot two men in the legs. To his surprise, the men dropped down in agony. The bullet had penetrated their Aura and their armor. Looking at the rifle, he waved his hand at his brother who waved back.

Both of them jumped down from the roofs at the same time. Sable used his bow to take out guards on his left and right, landing a kick on the third in front of him. Lance took out his katana and deflected the bullets fired at him. When he got close enough, he swung his sword to the left, knocking out two soldiers. The soldier on his right threw a punch but Lance caught it and returned the attack with a kick. At that moment, Lance closed his eyes. Using his semblance, he heard dozens of footsteps converging around their area.

Opening his eyes, he shouted. "Little bro! Look out!"

"Huh?" Sable moved forward. A bullet flew past, only inches away from his head. With a roll, the archer landed back to back with his brother. Soldiers surrounded them from all sides while two snipers landed on the roof.

"Reinforcements." Lance said. "Damn…"

"Two snipers on the roof now. About twenty other soldiers on the ground." Sable analyzed.

Both brothers smiled and nodded. Sable immediately shot both ice and fire arrows at the roof while doing a back flip. Lance blocked the incoming bullets one by one while Sable put more arrows into the assailants. The smoke on the roof was starting to clear. Sable took two electric arrows and activated his semblance. Able to see the snipers behind the smoke, he sent the arrows flying. The arrows detonated and electrocuted the snipers.

"Ice shock!" Lance shouted.

In less than a second, Sable pulled out four ice arrows. And fired them into the air. Lance jumped into the air along with his brother. Flicking his katana, it lit up with electricity. The ice arrows hit the ground and froze the floor. Lance landed with his katana and created an electromagnetic pulse that fried all the solders' weapons. Sable landed beside Lance with a smile. The men grunted, took out their combat knives, and charged the brothers.

Back to back, they fought valiantly. Sable parried a soldier's attack with his bow, flipping him over his head. Lance blocked two attacks with his katana and spun around, knocking them out. Once all the enemies had been dispatched, the brothers sheathed their weapons.

"Not bad, little bro." Lance chuckled.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sable complained.

Lance listened carefully to the interior of the warehouse before leading his brother inside. The interior was filled with large, rectangular containers.

"Damn, what are they hiding?" The archer touched one of the storage units.

"Sable!" Lance called out. "A little help?"

Sable went to his brother and helped him pry open the doors to a container. Inside, multiple black boxes were stacked on top of each other. Lance took one of the boxes and opened it.

"Oh no…"

The boxes contained bullets that were colored dark green. Holding one against the moonlight, Lance examined the object.

"Bullets? They were smuggling bullets?" Sable asked.

"Not just bullets, Sable. Aura penetrating ones. Like the ones the snipers use." Lance replied.

"Aura penetrating? Like one shot one kill?"

"Yeah… and there's loads of them." Lance stepped back. "They could supply an army with all these."

Sable looked at all the boxes in the warehouse. "We need to destroy them." He pulled out five fire arrows and cocked them.

Lance suddenly heard a swish. "Sable!"

An explosion knocked both brothers off their feet. Lance grunted as he got up. He looked to his right where his brother was laying. He grabbed Sable and wrapped his arm around his neck. Bringing him to the doors, more fiery explosions occurred behind them. Lance threw his little brother outside as he regained his consciousness.

"Lance!" Sable shouted.

The archer's big brother stood at the doorway before one of the explosions created a chain reaction that ignited the dust inside the bullets of each container. The entire warehouse caught on fire and let out a mighty boom. The windows shattered and fire knocked Sable back. Looking back up, he realized his brother didn't make it out in time.

"Lance?"

Sable shot up in cold sweat. He looked around and found himself in a dark room. The moonlight gently illuminated the interior showing him the cracked wooden floor and walls. Sitting back on the creaky bed, the archer let out a sigh of relief. His frown slowly turned into a smile. Tomorrow was going to be the day he leaves for Vale. No more orphanage. No more staring at the empty, lifeless dunes of Vacuo. No more pain.

"Well, a little pain. No. A lot more pain… for THEM."


	5. Crimson Trailer

**"Crimson Trailer"**

 _(Music: Fight by All Good Things Nightcore: /watch?v=Hl8byYR-QEk)_

* * *

 **"The problem with humans is that they are faulty and can't be fixed."**

* * *

All the students and teachers gathered at the Sanctum Academy gymnasium. The entire area was covered by students both on the ground and on the second floor balcony. The spectators formed a circle around two people, one of which was Ruben Crimson. He was wearing his signature dark velvet lab coat, which matched his hair, and a white t-shirt underneath along with black pants and boots.

"Alright, Mr. Crimson. Take note: this is your final exam." The Ruben's teacher said as he stood before his student. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and wore bright robes of a blue tinge. "I know I'm tough but I also know that you can manage, can't you?"

Ruben smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Come on, sensei… I've proven myself to be capable of any task. There's no need to worry." Crimson knew that his master was the strongest in Sanctum Academy. After all, Professor Yasuo doesn't just take anyone under his wing.

"Very well then…" Yasuo readied his weapon, he had a katana in both hands. "Stance!"

Ruben readied his weapon, Sanguis Spike. He held the dark red spear behind his back with his right hand.

"Three… two… one…" Yasuo tightened his grip. "…begin!"

Ruben immediately charged forward, thrusting his spear and aiming for his teacher's abdomen. Yasuo blocked this by grabbing the spear with his katanas. Doing a flip, he leapt over Ruben. It was his turn to counter attack. Yasuo spun his swords around his hands and slashed at the boy. Ruben did his best to deflect the attacks by spinning the spear, alternating between the right and left hands. However, Yasuo managed to land a slash on his student's arm, knocking him back.

"You're losing focus, Mr. Crimson." Yasuo smiled.

Ruben grunted then shifted Sanguis Spike into sword mode. The red blade glistened in the light. Crimson jumped forward and landed an overhead strike on his professor. He continued the attack by swinging his sword and attacking from left to right. Yasuo blocked all of these attacks and hit Ruben in the head with the butt of his katana. Crimson angrily stared at his master and smiled.

 _'Analyzation done.'_ Ruben thought to himself.

He had used his semblance to figure out his opponent's fighting style and now it was time to strike. This was the first time he had an actual fight with his professor but he only needed less than a second to find a counter attack.

 _'Right handed… weak on the left flank... swinging strength decreases the speed of the swords... focuses on upper body…'_ Ruben repeated to himself.

Dashing forward, Crimson headed for Yasuo's right flank. His master attempted to guard his right, swinging the katanas in that direction. However, Ruben immediately switched to the left, catching him off guard. Ruben managed to land a hit on his master's left arm. He then spun around and slashed him on the back before Yasuo regained his bearings and swung his swords diagonally. Ruben dodged this attack.

"Well done…" Yasuo, along with Ruben, were breathing heavily. "…looks like I actually have to go all out."

Yasuo started spinning his blades on his sides. Wind gathered up as his semblance was activated. Two tornadoes formed around his hands as he threw them at Ruben who jumped out of the way. Yasuo kept throwing more and more tornadoes at his student, one of them almost hitting the crowd. Ruben analyzed his opponent once more.

 _'Can't get close enough without getting caught in those wind traps…switch to ranged!'_

Ruben flipped Sanguis Spike and transformed it into a sniper. Aiming while running, Ruben fired at his teacher repeatedly. Yasuo had to strafe side wards to avoid the bullets. One tornado was heading towards Ruben, giving him an idea. Yasuo threw three tornadoes at his student who, to his surprise, jumped right into the wind vortexes. Ruben reached for his shoes and activated a small, grey canister. It immediately lit up and let out a burst of flames. This propelled Ruben forward, allowing him to push through the tornado. He fired a shot that hit his master in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Ruben landed on the ground and used the rockets on his boots to dash forward. He turned Sanguis Spike back into a sword and headed towards his opponent.

He landed multiple strikes on Yasuo while simultaneously hopping over him using his rockets and attacking from the other side. For his final strike, Ruben jumped up with the sole of his feet pointing at Yasuo. He turned his weapon into a sniper and fired a single bullet. The rockets on his boots let out flames as well, dealing three different points of damage and sending Yasuo into the wall. Ruben back flipped and landed with his right knee on the ground.

Smiling, Ruben transformed Sanguis into a spear and sheathed it. Students helped Yasuo up as he realized that his aura was depleted.

"So? How'd I do?" Ruben asked.

Yasuo smiled. "I see you made use of your time in the engineering lab." He pointed to Ruben's boots.

"Well, you did say be resourceful."

The teacher smiled and put his hand on his student's shoulder. "Congratulations Ruben Crimson. You have passed your final exam."

Ruben grinned. "Well, obviously. What else would you expect?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

Ruben tilted his head in confusion as the students and teachers exited the gym.

Yasuo put his arms behind his back and started walking away. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Nikos defeated me in a much shorter time than you. She even impressed Professor Lionheart."

Ruben crossed his arms and sighed. Yasuo stopped in his tracks before heading out.

"Oh! By the way, have you decided which school you would like to attend?"

"Oh! Uh… yeah." Ruben started scratching the back of his head.

"If it's not Haven, I understand." Yasuo smiled. "You don't have to attend that school just because I'm teaching there."

"You're OK with it?"

"Of course! Young people such as yourself need to make their own decisions. So what school did you choose?"

Ruben's face lit up. "Beacon, sensei."

"Vale, huh?" Yasuo stroked his chin. "Very well… I hope you'll grow up to be a strong huntsman one day." He held his hand out.

"Thank you, sensei!" Ruben took his master's hand and shook it.

 _'Beacon…'_ Ruben smiled as he contemplated his future. _'Should be fun…'_


	6. Apricot Trailer

**"Apricot Trailer"**

 _(Music: Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin Nightcore: /watch?v=Wc1EVA-dL7Q)_

* * *

 **"Just because we do bad things does not mean we are bad people."**

* * *

 **"And for our next match: an all-out fight between any challengers and… top ranking fighter: Malkaush Aprikose!"** The announcer exclaimed.

Malko made his way to the center of the arena, raising his hands and cheering. The arena was a floor lower than the spectators who were separated by a chain fence. The entire area was enclosed in a dark underground facility. Random furniture and weapons scattered the "killing floor" (which regulars to these fights lovingly call it) as Malko made his way to the center.

"Thank you! As you all know: I'm a student at Beacon so coming here every week has been a pain in the ass. However, joining this club has been the best decision I've ever made!" Malko raised his arms to the side as the crowd cheered and applauded him. "So tonight! I'll be sure to give you a show. Who's first?!"

Two men entered the arena. Both were huge and muscular with one having a large battle ax and the other, two flails. Malko winked at his opponents and raised his arms sideward. The two attackers charged forward and swung their weapons. Malko flipped forward and let the strings from his fingerless gloves zip out. Landing behind them, he clapped his hands and whipped the men from the sides. They managed to deflect a few strings and kept fighting. Malko exchanged blows with the assailants fighting each opponent with one hand. The strings lashed back and forth as they collided with their weapons, making a cling. The man with the flails rolled forward and swung his right one first. Malko ducked down and caught the man by the legs with his strings. With a single pull, he flipped the man on his back and sent him flying towards his partner.

The man with the battle ax got back up and started stomping his right foot. Glowing energy surrounded him as he became more and more enraged. Malko taunted him with his finger. The man stepped forward and dashed at Malko who grabbed him with all of his strings and jumped over him. He pulled with all his might and swung the man into the other one, knocking the both into the wall. Their aura was completely depleted.

"That it?!" Malko announced. "Come on! All at once if you wish!"

The spectators all looked at each other and nodded. Jumping into the arena, they pulled out their weapons. Dozens of fighters took their stance while each person's armor and weapons varied. Malko smiled. He'd need reinforcements. A clash of weapons was heard at the center. Malko quickly flipped into the air and attached all five strings from his left hand onto a tall man holding two maces. Activating his semblance, Malko's eyes started to glow along with the man's. Landing across the arena, he pulled the man towards the crowd and made him fight the others. Malko controlled his puppet with his left hand and lashed out using his strings with his right. Grabbing a nearby crate, he swung it towards three attackers, incapacitating them.

Malko looked around to find that the person he was controlling had lost his aura so he grabbed another victim. This time, it was a girl with a sniper bow. He made her jump up on the rails above and fire at the challengers. Two men with swords charged at Malko while four more fired at him with guns. He pulled over a fighter with a shield using the right strings and used him to deflect the bullets. Letting the man go, Malko threw him at the two oncoming attackers and distracting them. The girl sniper above fired arrows at the men who were knocked back by the blow. Malko noticed two more people coming from his sides. One was a girl with a spear and the other was a man with two sledge hammers. Using the girl under his control to shoot the girl with the spear, he grabbed the man's hammers with his strings and pulled. Using the momentum, Malko kicked the man in the chest and used the sniper to deplete his aura.

Smiling, he let go of the female sniper but not before letting her plunge to the ground. The floor cleared as a woman with electric fists walked towards him.

"Hello…" Malko said.

The woman punched the ground, creating an electric current, shocking Malko. He stood back up and fired all his strings at the brawler. She ran towards him and grabbed his strings. Malko was in the process of being electrocuted once more. He focused his energy. If his aura depletes now…

Malko opened his eyes and screamed. The woman stopped electrocuting him at once. Her eyes glowed. The champion breathed a sigh of relief. He jumped into the air and made the woman supercharge her fists. She punched her way through multiple challengers before Malko landed on the platform above and made her supercharge the ground. A large electric pulse surged through the arena, making the lights burst and depleted everyone's aura. Malko released his hold and jumped down beside the woman.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He patted the brawler on the shoulder.

She grunted and prepared to throw her fist at him but Malko caught her with his right strings and grabbed four crates with his left. He pulled them together, sending the woman crashing into the crates, diminishing her aura. Malko laughed and pulled his strings back into the gauntlet.

"Nice try! But no one can defeat me! The Puppeteer!"

Throughout his time fighting in the arena, Malko had made a name for himself. This time, everyone's fear was cemented into his reputation. No matter how hard you try to resist, you always fall under his control.

Malko grinned and realized that it was almost pitch black with emergency lights being the only source of illumination.

"Huh, must've fried a circuit or two…"

Suddenly, the door upstairs came crashing down. Vale police men with pistols and flashlights made their way down to the arena where dozens of hurt fighters lay. The Puppeteer stood in the middle with a look of confusion on his face.

"Freeze!" The men surrounded Malko and aimed their weapons at him. "Stay right where you are!"

Malko tried to think of an excuse. "Um… officers, what seems to be the problem? My friends and I were just-"

"Committing an illegal act of violence?" A woman's voice was heard from above. "Or… how about plunging the rest of Vale into darkness?"

Malko sighed as he recognized the woman walking down the stairs. Glynda Goodwitch.

 _'Damn it.'_ Malko put on a weak smile. "Hey, Ms. Goodwitch… look, I was just-"

"Don't pull off any excuses Mr. Aprikose. You have been caught red handed." Glynda circled the arena as police men were taking the injured out. "May I remind you that you're a student at Beacon? Not only have you been indulging yourself in these heinous acts but your professors have also informed me that you're not attending classes."

Malko chuckled. "Well, they're not very interesti-"

"Stop it!" Glynda shouted. "You are a disgrace to Beacon and a disgrace to your team!"

Malko looked down. He hadn't thought about his team in a very long time. What would they think of him now?

Glynda sighed and pushed up her glasses. "I'm taking you to Professor Ozpin. Afterwards, I'll see to it that you are expelled from Beacon. Officers, restrain him."

Two police men attached handcuffs to Malko's wrists and led him outside. He thought about being expelled. After all, this was only his first year at Beacon. He had just started. He shook off the thought as he was pushed outside. A familiar face stood before him… she looked at him with a mix of horror and disbelief, the expression slowly turning to disappointment. Malko then realized what he had done, who he had wronged. He put his head down in shame and accepted his bleak future.


	7. Orange Trailer

**"Orange Trailer"**

 _(Music: Catch Fire by Jenix Nightcore: /watch?v=eJ02yKqL5E4)_

* * *

 **"Fire burns brighter in the darkness."**

* * *

The swamps of Mistral echoed with a big crowd of people standing on wooden bleachers. A single, rectangular podium sat below them where a man who sported glasses and a black suit spoke in front of a microphone. His hair was as long as his beard, both being golden brown

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Mistral Swamp Gauntlet! It is my honor as the headmaster of Haven Academy to welcome the students from all across Remnant!" Everyone clapped as he gestured towards the students standing on circular platforms near the edge of the swamp. "Starting with Kennen Vio from Shade Academy, Vacuo…"

The crowd clapped again and again as each contestant was announced. "…and last but not the least, from Mistral's very own Sanctum Academy, Avery Daggry!"

Avery raised her hands in the air and smiled.

"Now for the rules and guidelines. The objective of each student is to find one artifact of Narod, carefully placed inside the temple at the center of the swamp by our esteemed huntsmen and huntresses, and bring it back here. As you know, the swamp is teeming with Grimm so the students must tread carefully. Each student is allowed to defend themselves until their aura is within the red area. If they reach the red zone, they are immediately disqualified and will be retrieved by our staff. Fighting amongst each other is strictly prohibited. There are enough creatures in the swamp that are trying to kill you. Students must stay within the designated area and please, don't destroy much of the temple. It's part of Mistral's history. Well, without further ado…"

All of the students turned around and faced the swamp.

"On your marks, ready…"

Avery crouched into a running position.

"Go!"

She sprang out and dashed towards the trees. Her boots made a squishing noise each time she took a step in the brown mud. Looking around, she noticed that she had been separated from the rest of the students. Avery grinned and sped up. The temple was somewhere north of the starting point so she headed straight, eventually having to cross a shallow pool. Suddenly, she tripped and landed in the murky water.

"Aw! Ew…" She tried standing up but was thrown into the nearby tree. Getting up, Avery saw something crawl out of the ground and peek out of the water. It was a Grimm in the form of a crocodile, a Longjaw. Its eyes were glowing red and its jaw was as long as a great sword. Avery smiled and flicked out the blades of the weapons around her wrist. As the beast lunged out of the water, Avery ducked under its body and ran her blade through the beast's belly. It fell down, dead.

Avery scratched her head. That was too easy. As if to confirm her fears, she heard multiple footsteps splash behind her. About a dozen Longjaws came out of the water and charged at the girl. She smiled and flicked her wrists. Triggers folded out as she grabbed them with both hands. Activating her flamethrower, she sprayed flames on the crocs. Avery dashed into the flames as they ignited a nearby source of swamp gas. The fire spread to the trees immediately, consuming everything in sight. However, Avery stopped the spreading with her semblance. She spun the flames around her body while stabbing the remaining Grimm that had survived the initial blast. Each hit was accompanied by a ball of flame that burnt the creatures to a crisp. Once all of them had fallen, Avery dispersed the flames in order to avoid more damage to the swamp. The radius of the blast was huge and had evaporated the water in the pool.

Avery folded the flamethrower triggers and the blades back. She then began to head towards the temple again in a slow jog. Avery could hear the shouts of her fellow contestants in the surrounding area. They must've been busy with the Grimm as well. A bullhead helicopter flew above her head. She stopped in her tracks. Someone had gotten hurt… and the bullhead was probably going to the temple. That means there are people who have reached the artifacts first. Avery broke into a sprint. She was going to win this competition for her friends, her family, her school…

Avery finally reached the temple. She found two male students facing off with a giant Grimm beetle. She identified it as a Mushi-rex. Its wings fluttered and cast strong gusts of wind while its mouth was spitting out balls of acid. One of the students charged at it with a couple of nun chuck-scythes but was hit by the beetle's large horn. Avery came running and caught the boy.

"You OK?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

Avery didn't listen to the reply, she flicked her weapon out once more.

"Clear off!" She shouted at the other boy who nodded and ran away from the beetle. Avery scanned her surroundings. The temple was in the middle of a large, marble podium. There were no swamp gas sources in the nearby area so her flames won't be as uncontrollable this time. The Mushi-rex flew towards Avery as she drew out flames and sent them at the Grimm. The blasts just brushed off the beetle's hide since its skin was too tough. The Grimm charged Avery with its horn. She flipped in the air and twisted her body, the horn only centimeters away. Avery dug her blades into the beetle's eye, making it spin out of control and crash into the ground.

It stood on its legs and crawled towards the girl. Avery strafed left and right, dodging the Grimm's pincers and returning blows using her blades. However, she wasn't able to pierce the Grimm's tough skin. The beetle threw Avery on her back. She rolled and tightened her grip around the trigger. Ejecting the small balls from the flamethrowers, she grabbed the extra balls around her wrists and reloaded the weapon. The fire spurt out and surrounded Avery in a sphere as the Mushi-rex started stomping its appendages. Fire still kept coming out of Solstice Reaver as it burned like a wildfire. Avery's scarf blew rapidly as she looked more and more like a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere. The Grimm charged forward and so did Avery.

The beetle's horn shot straight for her as she ducked to the side and swung both blades downward. Fire infused with the steel, helping it melt through the tough armor and shattering the horn into pieces. Avery then went for the rest of the body. She landed multiple, burning stabs to the shell, creating holes in the Grimm's skin. Fireballs came crashing down in multiple bursts, hitting the same spot and shattering the shell. Finally, Avery back flipped into the air and sent the rest of the flames down on the Mushi-rex. The beetle exploded and sent parts of its body flying across the area.

Avery watched as the remaining parts started to dissolve. Looking behind her, she saw the two boys she had saved come out of the temple.

"Wow, that was awesome…" one of them said. "Thanks for saving us by the way."

"It's nothing…" Avery smiled and sheathed her weapon. "Didn't want to see two kids getting killed out here."

"Here." One of them handed Avery a ring. It was silver with a blue gem on top. "There were more traps inside, thought we'd save you the trouble."

"The artifact…" Avery looked at the ring. "Thanks!"

"Anyway, you better get moving. I don't know if anyone else had gotten here before us."

"Oh… right! Thanks again!" Avery waved her hand as she sped back. Passing by swamp waters and trees, she spotted a masked figure racing back as well. Suddenly, shurikens came flying towards her. She stepped back as they hit the tree on her left and sparked with electricity.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" She shouted.

"Sorry, miss… just slowing you down." It was one of the contestants, Kennen. He dashed off in a blur.

Avery got back on track and ran full speed. They were nearing the event area so she had to go faster. Multiple electric shurikens flew in her direction. She managed to avoid all of them by moving left and right. This wasn't going to work for long. She had to get a boost. Without thinking, Avery activated her flamethrower and ran towards a pit of swamp gas. Sending the flames out, it ignited and sent her flying through the air. She could see the bleachers from the air. Sending the flames downward, Avery was propelled forward until she landed right behind Kennen.

"And the winner is… Kennen Vio!" The announcer exclaimed.

Kennen raised the ring in the air as the crowd cheered. Avery sighed as she came out of the swamp with mud around her clothes.

"Hold up!" A voice rang through the crowd as a projection came out of a flying drone and showed up on the wall of a bleacher. It was a looped footage of Kennen throwing shurikens at Avery. "No attacking other contestants, huh? If I recall… this can be considered as a disqualification."

The announcer looked at the footage. "Mr. Vio… I am disappointed. You are disqualified!"

Kennen put his head down.

"So this means… the winner is Ms. Daggry!"

Avery's face lit up as the crowd cheered for her.

"Why you little…" Kennen charged at Avery but a teen in a red coat took out his spear and pointed it at his throat.

"Please, don't be a sore loser." The boy said as huntsmen took Kennen away.

"You do know nobody likes it when you show off, Ruben." Avery smirked.

"Hey…" Ruben put his spear back. "Sorry I'm late. I had a final exam of sorts… besides, looks like you owe me."

Ruben retrieved his drone and inspected the device. "If it wasn't for my latest creation here, you would've lost to a cheater. Honestly, you should pay me for this."

Avery sighed. "Being a tattle tale isn't a great job, you know?"

"No 'thank you, Ruben!' or 'I'm helpless without you, Ruben!'? 'Please be ther-"

Ruben felt a swift punch to his stomach as he knelt down in pain.

"Shut up! And thanks…"

"You didn't… need to punch me…"

Avery chuckled. "It wouldn't have been as fun though."

"You are a pain sometimes…" Ruben got back up. "Oh by the way, have you decided on where you'd like to study after Sanctum?"

Avery put her hand on her shoulder. "Well, I don't think I can but… I want to go to Beacon."

Ruben raised his eyebrows. "Beacon? In Vale?"

"Yeah! But… my dad's already having a hard time paying for Sanctum so I don't think he can afford the trip…"

"Done." Ruben said, taking out his scroll. He started texting.

"What?!"

"I'm texting my dad now to see if he can pay for your trip as well as set you up with a scholarship. Crimson Labs is a big name after all…"

Avery's eyes widened. "Wh- why would you do that?"

"Eh… I like it when people owe me a lot. Those favors could come in handy in the future."

Avery smiled. "You're such an idiot…"

"I know."


	8. Rust Trailer

**"Rust Trailer"**

 _(Music: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence Nightcore: /watch?v=wL-2Cu6zSNk)_

* * *

 **"Life is made up of notes. Miss a note and you screw up your life."**

* * *

Harmon Rost waited backstage in his rust colored waistcoat and brown slacks. He straightened his dark brown necktie as he closed his eyes and focused while stagehands were preparing the area for the show. He was playing the piece over and over in his mind memorizing every note and chord, the timing of each one and the length that he should play it. He felt like something was missing, was it emotion? He heard someone calling out to him… as if it was an echo from the past; "Harmon! Harmon!"

Suddenly he felt someone shaking him. "Harmon! It's almost show time, go to your place." It was a girl of pale complexion wearing a white dress. She was Weiss Schnee, the vocalist he was working with for today's show.

"Sorry, Miss Schnee. Just a tad bit nervous, that's all."

"Don't be nervous," she said, "You'll do fine."

Once Harmon and Weiss took their place on the dark stage, the stage manager signaled the rest of the staff. "Okay, cue the lights."

Harmon took out his piano from the back of his waist and set it on the stand placed in front of him. He sat on the stool behind him and readied his hands. The lights flashed brightly at the duo as Weiss started singing.

 _"How can you see into my eyes… like open doors?"_

Harmon liked working with a vocalist. It gave his pieces meaning and smoothly blended the sound of his piano with a voice.

 _"Leading you down into my core… where I've become so numb."_

Harmon felt the notes reach out to him. He concentrated even more and was taken back to the past… a flurry of emotions showing in his notes.

Harmon watched his father's lifeless hand under the burning rubble that was his house. Beowolf howls could be heard all around him. His village had been burned to the ground in the middle of night. He had also been separated from his mother. Looking to his right, Harmon spotted his dad's weapon, Relentless Harmony, near the rubble. Picking it up, he slid his hand across the sharp blade. The piano keys beside the blade released a gentle sound as he pressed them. His father had not only taught him how to play but also to wield such a weapon. Maybe this was his time…

Beowolves surrounded Harmon from all sides and growled. Their blood soaked fangs glistened within the flames. Harmon held the blade with both hands and got into a fighting stance. The Grimm charged forward as he swung the sword in a horizontal circle, cutting the Beowolves in half. Running forward, he dashed into a group of wolves and slashed the limbs off each one on the way. More came running towards him.

Harmon held Relentless Harmony sidewards and started playing chords on the piano. Shots of fire and lightning dust came shooting out of the sword with each key Harmon played. He controlled the dust infused sound waves with his semblance, letting the blasts slice right through the incoming Beowolves. Harmon was breathing heavily. More howls came from behind. A single Beowolf towered over the rest, being taller than any of their small houses. It had more bone armor on its back, leading to its claws. The teeth were bigger than any of the other Beowolves.

"Help!" There was a child trying to pull a wooden pillar off of his mother as the Beowolves headed towards them. Harmon didn't hesitate. One wolf jumped into the air, ready to slash the child and his mother. Harmon stood in between and held sword up. With a single swing, Harmon killed the Grimm and destroyed the pillar on top of the boy's mother.

"Get out of here! Now!" He shouted.

The woman started limping along with her son while the Beowolves grew more and more restless. Harmon made sure their footsteps were silent by keeping their sound waves away from the Grimm as they made their escape. After he had made sure they were safe, the pianist readied his weapon and prepared for the onslaught. He was going to protect these people… no matter what!

The Beowolves came running towards Harmon. He swung his sword to the right, cutting off two of the Grimm's heads. Harmon blocked the attacks of the wolf on his left, spun around and sent Relentless Harmony flying through their bodies. He kept running forward, getting closer and closer to the huge Alpha Beowolf. It let out a booming howl that shook the ground.

Harmon gripped his weapon tightly. He wasn't going to let his father die in vain.

Jumping into the air, Harmon played a few chords, releasing wind dust into the ground and propelling him upwards. He hit the beast with his sword, only for the blade to slightly scratch the bone helmet the Beowolf wore. Claws came crashing down with the left right after the right. Harmon swung his sword to deflect the oncoming attacks. The Alpha Beowolf then sent both hands down on the boy. Harmon blocked the blow by positioning Relentless Harmony horizontally. His feet were dragged backward into the snow. The scraping of metal was loud during this standstill. The Grimm continued to push forward while Harmon attempted to stand his ground. There was a loud screech from both opponents.

Harmon realized that he stood no chance against this humongous Grimm. Rolling back, he played more keys and shot out multiple combinations of dust waves. The Alpha Wolf staggered back with a growl. Harmon used this to his advantage. Running forward, he aimed at the parts of the Beowolf's body that wasn't covered in the white bone armor. Harmon swung his blade from left to right, making sure to balance out his weight. In the middle of these consecutive strikes, Harmon strafed away from the large wolf's blows.

 _'Faster… faster… faster!'_

Harmon sped up his attack until his sword became a blur that collided with the Grimm. With one swift motion, Harmon sliced the wolf's head clean off. The rest of the body collapsed on the ground and started to evaporate. Harmon took heavy breaths. It was over…

 _"Bring me…"_

 _"…to life!"_

The crowd applauded tremendously as Weiss took a bow. Harmon exhaled a breath of relief. He detached Relentless Harmony from its stand and walked out of the stage. Every piece is a battle. Every song is a fight. Whether you win or not all depends on you. It doesn't matter if people know you won. What's important is that you know you won. But Harmon knew that the battle wasn't over yet.

"Mr. Rost?"

A man with a white uniform approached the pianist and held out an envelope.

"Good performance out there! Here are the documents you need for Beacon. A bullhead is prepared to take you to Vale seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

Harmon retrieved the file. "Oh, thanks…"

"Oh, uh… you'll be joined by other students transferring from Atlas as well so don't keep them waiting." The man smiled. "I heard Ms. Schnee is attending Beacon as well."

Harmon put the files back into the envelope. "Don't worry. I'll see to it that I am punctual." Before Harmon could walk out the backstage door, the messenger stopped him.

"Uh… Mr. Rost? If I may ask, why do you want to go to Beacon? Isn't Atlas good enough?"

Harmon smiled and turned around. "My father went to Beacon." With this, Harmon left the area.


	9. Gray Trailer

**"Gray Trailer"**

 _(Music: Bury Me Alive by We Are the Fallen: /watch?v=IxLtOzIJ3qg)_

* * *

 **"Regret is the chain that weighs you down, but the resolve to move on is the blade that can set you free."**

* * *

As the dry winds blew in, Grei Schimmel raised an arm in a poor attempt to keep the sand out from his deep blue eyes. He gently pulled up the already worn gray scarf he wore, covering the lower half of his face. However, to no avail, the sands continued pelting the exposed portion of his face. Even as he wore his black combat boots, the sand was a bit hard to trudge through.

' _It seems a sandstorm's brewing. Better start moving faster._ '

The desert land of Vacuo must certainly hate him. While he had finished his Huntsman classes at Shade Academy quite early, the shifting sands over the horizon were an obvious sign of bad weather. There was a time when days passed by while he only stayed within the comfort of his home. Well, it didn't really matter to him if several days of class were suspended. That just meant he had more time to study in advance.

"I wonder if mom and dad are already home," Grei murmured to himself as he dusted off the sand that began collecting on his ebony combat jacket. He heightened his pace, hiking up a smallS dune. As he reached the top, he set his eyes upon the entrance to the village where he lived. He perked up and began dashing, ignoring the bits of sand that got into his shoes.

His breath was heavy when he reached the entrance. The thirteen year old boy took another deep breath and exhaled as he strode into his beloved home.

Grei slowly walked along the pavement. Normally, even if there were signs of a sandstorm stirring not too far, the faunus inhabitants of the village were still out and about. Children would run around playing while their parents would watch over them. Otherwise, they were away working. However, no one was around. Not a single soul greeted him.

As he reached an intersection he heard an unfamiliar male voice from the right side. Instinctively, Grei rushed into an alleyway in an attempt to hide.

"-gather them up into the evacuation center. Make sure none of them escape as well. If the boss finds out, he'll flip. This is one of our first operations. So don't screw up," the man threatened over his communication device.

 _'If everyone's trapped in the evacuation center, that probably also means mom and dad are cooped up in there as well."_ He inched closer towards the corner to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice.

The man was clad in a light steel chest plate, arm guards and knee guards, complemented by black clothing covering the skin. He donned a hood and wore a steel mask that resembled Grimm. _'The White Fang,'_ he thought. He remembered that the White Fang served as the symbol of peace between man and faunus, bearing the logo of partnership. However, the blood red symbol slashed across by claws spoke otherwise.

Grei began to move further back into the alleyway. As soon as he reached the wall, he unlocked his weapon, Hound's Fangs, from its stasis. With a quick flick of his wrist, sharp blades in the form of claws released themselves from the fingers. He dug the claws into the wall and began climbing. Swiftly and silently, he began scaling the houses. His body felt light, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the perimeter of the evacuation center.

"Bingo."

The boy dropped down, his fall cushioned by bags of trash nearby the area. As he retracted the claws, he turned to the building and began treading lightly towards it. He noticed the area was already heavily guarded by a few White Fang soldiers.

Grei cursed under his breath. He had no way of getting in unless he wanted to get caught too. From the corner of his eye, he saw a Bullhead making its descent, kicking up a bit of sand in the process. Several of the White Fang guards lined up to meet, who Grei assumed, was their leader. One soldier in particular went up to him.

"Lieutenant, sir!" he saluted.

Their leader had a surprisingly normal build. He sported a similar outfit with the other soldiers. The only difference was that he had no hood on and his mask was slightly different. "Are the captives ready for transport?"

"Yes sir. We've made a list covering their personal and health information. Most of these brothers and sisters are capable of labor."

The lieutenant nodded. He gestured to several more aerial transports coming into the village. "Round them up and transfer them into the airships. There's a need to head back as soon as possible. And one last instruction: Once we've confirmed that all of these captives have gotten onboard, make sure that there will be nothing left of this small town."

"Affirmative." The soldier then turned towards the other men and signaled them to begin moving the faunus hostages into the airships. Trucks of more faunus parked beside the airships and were ready to unload.

Grei could only click his tongue in frustration. Everybody he knew was going to be taken away just like that, and he knew he couldn't do anything, especially against the terrorist movement. He continued to lay low in the alleyway, trying his best to come up with a plan. Time continued to tick as he watched his faunus neighbors, his friends, and even the village chief slowly walk towards the airships that were waiting for them. White Fang soldiers directed them towards their destination, some even threatened

His eyes widened once he saw his parents moving along the line. They were wild dog faunus. His dad held his mom tightly and protectively while she cowered at the sight of the armed men.

One of the soldiers aimed a gun towards his mother. "Hey! Get moving! Don't tell me you need your husband to hold you just so you can walk."

"Don't talk to my wife like that," his father barked back. "Can't you see she's scared because of what you're doing?! I thought the White Fang were a symbol of peace. But why'd you change?! Why do you push for so much violence?!"

"If you don't calm down, sir, I'll have to make you calm down. With a bullet through your head." He threatened the boy's dad with the rifle in his hands. However, the dog faunus began growling adamantly in protest.

The soldier was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere, a mortar was launched and blew up one of the nearby buildings. "What the…?!" His father took advantage of the distraction. Letting go of the boy's mother, he lunged at the armed man with his claws bared. He threw a swift punch to his jaw, cracking it along with the mask from the sheer force, leaving the soldier unconscious.

All of a sudden, armed humanoid robots in white sieged the area. Their bullets blazed through, killing off some of the White Fang. Then, human soldiers from both sides started pouring in.

Grei looked forward, readying himself for a sprint. _'This is my chance!'_ He rushed into the storm of bullets. The sound of bullets whizzed past his ears as he nimbly weaved through. "Mom! Dad!" he grabbed the hands of his parents as he made a beeline for cover from the shootout.

The family rushed into one of the nearby stone buildings. Grei and his father barricaded the entrance with several pieces of furniture. They slumped down in exhaustion as the rush of adrenaline slowly began to disappear.

"Son," his father faced him. "Thank goodness you were around. Normally, your mother and I would ask how your day has been. But I guess it's clearly obvious after what just happened."

"Why are the White Fang here?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, son. But for whatever reason, I don't think the Atlas military would let them continue onward. If they do escape, then there's nothing they can do."

"Dear, for now, I think we should leave the village while they're still fighting," his mother spoke up. "We can use that window over there." She pointed to a broken window at the corner of the building. "I remember that it leads to a shortcut to the main entrance of the village."

Grei and his father nodded in unison. They broke off the sharp edges of the already broken window and started climbing out one by one. As Grei was about to jump out of the stone building, a large mechanical suit burst through the barricade and crashed. Grei lost balance and fell back inside. A portion of the building had collapsed as a result of the suit, and blocked off Grei's escape route.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Grei, honey! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! I'll try to find another way out!"

"But that's crazy! We can't just leave you!"

"Please, mom! I can do this!"

"We'll hold you to your word, boy!" his father shouted back through the rubble.

With a determined look, Grei turned around and headed for the opening made by the mechanical suit. He cautiously walked ahead as he tried to avoid the areas with plenty of gunfire.

The gray haired boy heard a rocket launched in the distance, followed by a deafening explosion. Grei was thrust away from the area, skidding to a stop several blocks away. He got up with a grunt and patted the sand that got on his clothes. He narrowed his eyes in focus, looking further ahead. He counted several White Fang coming in. From the opposite side, he heard shouts from the Atlas military soldiers as well as the mechanical march of the Atlesian Knights.

"Don't let that kid get away!" one of the terrorists howled out.

"There are some more White Fang over here. Intercept them!" a golden haired Atlas soldier hollered over to her comrades.

Grei exhaled deeply. "It looks like I'll have to fight my way through this one."

With a flick of his wrist, he unleashed his claws and took on a fighting stance that resembled a martial artist. He closed his eyes, waiting for the proper moment to strike. Men from both sides already aimed their guns at each other, with Grei caught in the center. They pulled their triggers.

His eyes opened and launched himself within an instant at one of the White Fang soldiers. Grabbing his shoulders, Grei pulled him in to deliver a swift knee to the gut. The man grunted and gasped in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Grei immediately ducked and rushed to another soldier with his claws pulled back. He struck him thrice in the chest, the soldier's blood spilling on the ground with each hit. The gray haired boy leapt onto his face and propelled himself backwards to another target. He slowed himself midair as he gave a painful spinning kick to his enemy, sending him flying into the rubble.

Some of the men slowly began to back off from the boy, baffled by their inability to land a single bullet on him.

Grei ran and slashed across another White Fang's chest. Before he could even fall down, the boy pushed him away with a kick to his already wounded chest. He snapped his head towards the Atlas soldiers, who were backing off as well.

The gray haired boy felt the blood rush to his head, the urge to fight taking over him. He leaped powerfully high into the air and remained airborne for a few seconds almost as if he was floating. And with a sudden burst, he fell downward onto the remaining soldiers. The ground exploded as he landed unharmed from his own attack. Large chunks of rock and sand knocked themselves into the androids, crushing their steel frames.

Grei swiftly rushed to a man and gave a quick chop to his back, an audible cracking sound reverberating across the field. Using the soldier's body as a stepping stone, he leapt to an Atlesian Knight. He slashed repeatedly, mauling at the robot's chest. He hopped off the dismantled android which made a loud thud as it fell on the floor.

The gray haired boy panted, exhaustion catching up from his assault. He laid out the bodies of his foes on the sand beneath him, before retracting the Hound's Fangs. He looked ahead and noticed he was nearly out of the town. He kicked into a sprint and headed for the open gates. He could even see his parents waiting for him from afar and waving him over, a worried glint in their eyes. He ran even faster until he was just a few steps away from them.

"Mom! Dad!"

What came next stopped him in his tracks completely.

Several drops of warm fluid fell on the young boy's face. _Blood._ His eyes widened in fear at the sight in front of him. Two blades had impaled themselves through his parents' chests. There was no scream, no yell, not even a weak cry of pain. The swords were pulled out as quickly as they appeared and their lifeless bodies dropped onto the dry sands.

The boy's mouth was wide open, completely stunned at the sight of his parents. He looked ahead only to find a masked soldier of the White Fang. A cold smirk crawled onto the lieutenant's face.

"I thought I had made it clear to these fools that if anyone tries to escape, no lives would be spared. But it seems their skulls are as thick as that of a Goliath." He spat on the blood that began pooling beneath the bodies.

Grei ran and knelt beside them and tried shaking their already cold bodies. He choked back a sob, refusing to believe the thought. He pulled them close into a tight hug as tears ran down his cheeks.

With a howl, Grei looked on at his foe, unleashing his claws for another brawl. He lunged in and slashed across the White Fang's body, but the man nimbly moved to the side and retaliated with a slash of his own. Grei staggered back with a new cut on his right arm.

He got up close and started throwing chops, kicks, and slices. However, none of his attacks connected. His opponent only seemed to grow more amused at his despair and anger.

Grei pounced at him, aiming for the lieutenant's head. He felt time slow down while he was in midair. The boy never reached his enemy. He rasped at the new pain spreading from his abdomen. The White Fang lieutenant had stabbed him faster than he could blink. The man forcefully removed his weapon and sent the gray haired boy flying with a kick.

The White Fang lieutenant sauntered over to the boy and raised one of his blades, preparing for another swing. Grei looked up, his vision blurry from the tears. With a downward slash, the gray haired boy felt a searing pain across his face. Blood trailed down from his left brow, the gash profusely bleeding.

"Agh!" Grei screamed and reeled back as his foe laughed mockingly. His vision began to swim because of the pain. He tried to keep his eyes straight on the lieutenant, but to no avail, he was left on the ground beside his parents with only his arms keeping him from falling flat on the sands.

 _'Is this it…?'_ His body grew heavy. _'I couldn't even save myself… How was I even supposed to save my parents?'_ His arms gave way and body landed with a painful thud.

 _'Are you willing to put your trust in me?'_ a voice rang within his head. Grei's eyes grew heavier and heavier. _'If you are, I would be more than happy to assist you.'_ To Grei, it seemed as if the voice had a manic smile.

Even as his vision was distorted, he noticed a small wave of darkness escaping his hands. He didn't have time to wonder why it gradually grew bigger and bigger. His breathing became weaker with each passing second.

"Just how… stupid can… I get…?" He finally gave in to sleep, the darkness seeping into him along with the rest of the world.


	10. Silver Trailer

**"Silver Trailer"**

 _(Music: Sick Individual by Halestorm Nightcore: /watch?v=ypwX6dVWsCM)_

* * *

 **"I let them think what they want to think, the truth will remain all the same anyway."**

* * *

Puddles on the pavement reflected the moon in all its glory as Acerbus Gale strode through Vale's narrow, empty streets wearing a gray sleeveless crop top and a skintight, black leather jacket along with black shorts and silver knee high combat boots. Her eyes bright and full of hope, she couldn't believe that she was actually here on her own, away from Meroch. A faint smile tugged on her lips at the realization that she had for once given him the slip. She never could do so before, but tonight was definitely different. Ace needed to accomplish this task all on her own. Hearing a clock strike twelve with her excellent hearing sense, she froze in her tracks.

"Aaaaah!"

Glass shattered, shards flew everywhere in a nearby alleyway. Ace readied herself for what was to come as she peeked around the corner. A faunus curled up on the ground, a fox. She seemingly came from the now broken window of an abandoned factory, three stories up. Barely holding herself together the fox faunus flashed her yellow eyes at two men dressed in black who were carrying scimitars, clearly very scared. One of them guffawed as he went close to the faunus, gagging her with a bandana like cloth as she choked on her own screams.

"Screaming will do you no good, cupcake. Nobody's around for miles." The man said with a huge grin.

"Who in the world do you think would help you? Law enforcement sucks around here." Both of the men then carried her inside.

"Well, well…" Ace felt a sharp object digging into her waist. She turned to react and was ready to pounce but the man was quicker, having already bound her by the wrists in the front. He proceeded to gag her mouth as she struggled against his hold, her yelps muffled by the cloth. She'd been careless sticking around there for too long and was now paying the price.

"I seem to have hit the jackpot today." the deep voiced man said confidently, his smile glistening as he stared into Ace's narrowed eyes, eyes that were filled with hate. Before she could say anything in her muffled voice the guy foisted her up on his shoulder and brought her into the nearest entrance of the building. Through Ace's peripheral, there wasn't much that she could see except glaringly bright lights that blurred out her vision.

The man stopped. A faint humming sound was coming from what looked like a metal box descending. It opened and he stepped foot inside. Noticing that she had stopped trying to escape, he set her down in a corner as the elevator door shut. Ace's eyes were closed, her breathing even. He stooped down and looked at her sleeping face, wondering what had knocked her out. As his puzzled face neared hers, she quickly touched his neck with her fingers and sent him screaming in agonizing pain, the poor thing writhing on the ground with his hands clutching his head. Ace laughed through her gag and undid her bonds.

"God, shut the hell up! You're ruining the peace I achieved," she finally said despite the dryness in her mouth.

He wouldn't stop screaming, so she decidedly tied the cloth around his mouth. She then bound the guy's feet together and hung him upside down in the elevator. His muffled yells were music. It was a cringe worthy sight to see for the next passengers.

Steadying herself as the elevator descended further below, she had Krov in both of her hands and was prepared to fight. Both swords gleamed bright silver. The elevator came to a screeching halt as the doors slid open, revealing the thing she'd been looking for all night. He was most definitely wrong earlier on. It was she who'd hit the jackpot.

"So this is it," she whispered to herself ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw faunus, a lot of them. They gave new meaning to the term workforce, as all of them were being whipped even if they chose to pause from work for even a fraction of a second. She had found the Dakamian underground dust factory at last.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath, her grips tightening on her swords. Men swarmed around her. Thugs armed with guns were on a balcony across the warehouse and she was their sole target. Below, the workers had scattered, all attempting escape. This was good. Ace leapt into the air with both blades in her hands. Landing her foot on a man's head, she used the momentum to land a kick on the assailant to her left. It felt like she was dancing as she dodged the bullets that came her way.

She ran towards the balcony getting ready to end these annoying buffoons. Ace spun her weapons around and flicked out the second blades that positioned themselves underneath the circular grip. Putting them together, they formed a giant shuriken. Ace threw Krov at the gun men. It sliced their aura as it knocked all of them down. Jumping into the air, Ace caught her weapon with her right hand.

"Who the hell does this chick think she is?" a man wielding a huge sword asked in an angry tone.

Hell broke loose as Ace separated the blades once again, taking a fighting stance. Spinning both weapons with her hands, the scimitars of the thugs met her steel. Metal clashed as Ace flipped into the air and slashed at the attackers' backs, each of them dropping on the floor with a single strike from her blade. Men kept charging into her as she dodged the swing of their swords and sent nullifying signals to their bodies with her fingers. Sliding both blades into one, she brought both swords down onto them. Their bodies now looked more like ragdolls more than anything else.

A thug was holding a gun to the head of the same girl faunus Ace had seen outside. The crowd of new attackers parted as a man in a dark brown suit stepped through. On his face was an amused expression, not caring for the mountain of bodies she just left behind.

"Ahhh… So you're one of those." He circled her, rubbing at his beard. His eyes narrowed at her. "You certainly don't look like the usual faunus activist." He declared.

"Huh. Seeing as you're running such a failure of a business, it's actually surprising you see 'usual faunus activists' at all, scum. " was Ace's clipped reply.

"The name's Graves sweetheart, not scum" He said, chuckling.

A laugh escaped Ace's mouth. "You'll need several after I'm done with you."

Just then the men attacked her again. Ace did her best to deflect the oncoming swings. Metal clanged as she exchanged blows with both attackers. She folded her blades out in order to parry more attacks. Holding out her fingers, she jabbed at the men with every chance that she had. The pain seared through their bodies again and again until they couldn't stand it. The assailants collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

A loud slow clap filled the silence. "Bravo, quite the talented fighter you are. Such a shame I'm going to have to end you." Graves held out a huge double barrel shotgun and sent a spray of bullets flew towards her. Ace dodged them with a backwards flip, landing on both feet. A second shower of bullets had her using her shuriken as a shield, spinning her weapon furiously as it deflected the bullets in a silver blur.

At this moment, Graves decided to change his tactics. He flipped the barrels of his shotgun up, revealing a sharp pickaxe on the other end. He took a small metal canister and threw it at Ace. Gray smoke came out and surrounded the two until Ace's vision was completely blocked. Graves laughed and put on a pair of infrared goggles.

Ace closed her eyes and concentrated. She inhaled before letting out a loud scream.

The deafening sound made Graves' cringe "Shouting ain't gonna save you, sweetheart."

He dashed towards her after spotting her heat signature. Ace kept her eyes closed and listened. The sound waves of her scream bounced off the floor and spread everywhere. Then… she identified a large man on her right. Graves swung the pick down. Ace rolled forward and slashed his back with Krov. Graves grunted and fired the shotgun. Ace could hear him clearly now. She strafed from left to right, avoiding the bullets. She expertly threw Krov at Graves, shattering his infrared goggles and sending him to the ground. The smoke started to clear as Ace opened her eyes. She had defeated her opponent without looking.

"How the hell…" Graves wailed in pain.

"Only cowards hide in the shadows." Ace raised her weapon. "The world would be a better place without people like you."

"Hold it!" Graves put his hands up. "Kill me and she gets it."

One Graves' thugs threw the fox girl onto the ground beside them.

A scary smile crept on Ace's lips "I don't need to kill you. That would be too kind." Raising her hand, she let the tips of her fingers touch his forehead. Before he knew what was happening, Graves could feel nothing but the pain that radiated from his head. It consumed him, looking like he was having a seizure. His body lay limp on the floor, heavily breathing.

"If you don't want to end up like your boss, I suggest you let the girl go, buddy." The thug stepped away from the fox faunus and ran. The girl looked at Ace with wondering eyes and ran to hug her.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! That was…the scariest moment of my life," the faunus despite being shaken said.

"You're alright now, I hope?" Ace inquired as she sheathed Krov.

"I am now, thanks to you. I'm Esta," she said with a hand held out for Ace to shake.

"I'm Ace." Police sirens were suddenly heard in the distance. "Take care of the other faunus workers… and don't say a thing about me!"

Esta giggled gaily. "Sure thing. See you around, Ace!"

Ace smiled and headed for the roof.

It was still dark when she climbed into her building through the window. She had hoped Meroch was still asleep when the lights suddenly turned on. Ace shielded her eyes from the brightness.

"And where have you been?" Meroch said in a cranky voice, his purple eyes staring her down.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was sightseeing?" Ace smiled her sweetest smile at him and put her hands at her back, trying to act as innocently as possible.

Meroch breathed a heavy sigh, he was now in front of her. "I have to take care of you, you know? I can't do that if I don't know where you are." The creases on his forehead now visible, his fists clenched in frustration.

Ace then noticed that he too was wearing his combat clothes. "Did you go somewhere as well?"

"That would be an understatement, I think I turned Vale upside down searching for you." Meroch's eyes were sad, as he stroked her hair.

Ace looked down. She had caused him a lot of trouble. "I'm sorry… I had you worried." She hugged his stomach, his chin atop her head.

Meroch closed his eyes and smiled. "What can I do? You're a stubborn one, you know that? But I know you can take care of yourself… I trust you. Just don't do anything like that again."

"Maybe, Mer. Maybe." Ace replied biting her lip.

"You'll be the death of me, Ace." Meroch was too kind to her. She wouldn't even want to know how she'd end up if it wasn't for him.

"I know, Mer. I know." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She needed her rest. After all, the day after tomorrow was their first day at Beacon Academy.


	11. Violet Trailer

**"Violet Trailer"**

 _(Music: New Divide by Linkin Park Nightcore: /watch?v=VAsGwab2MeU)_

* * *

 **"If you can't see through a problem, polish it up and look at your own reflection first."**

* * *

Meroch stepped into the dark room, wielding the Tempus Eternum, two chakrams, in each hand, taking a defensive stance. He sported a white buttoned shirt with a dark violet waist coat. A white trench coat covered his body with the inside lined with purple and the collars folded up along with black trousers and combat boots He knew what he was in for, and yet he didn't. He knew that something would be out for his blood at any moment, but what it was still remained to be seen.

Suddenly the room lit up, and his surroundings became clearer. It was a large, mostly empty room with some crates piled up along the sides. With them were some barrels with some unknown liquid and a bunch of used tools lying around. The other end of the room, however, was still kept in darkness. Nothing more than an abandoned warehouse, it seemed.

 **"Commencing Test #037."**

A voice resounded across the room.

Warehouse may have been right, but abandoned was far from what it was. This was one of the isolated locations Atlas used for testing new machines and prototypes. After multiple modifications and refinements, these machines would be able to deal with threats ranging from Grimm attacks to rogue huntsmen and huntresses. However, in their testing stages, the students of Atlas would test the combat capabilities of the machines, as well as their own, as part of their training.

At that moment, the large steel door behind him was sealed shut. Then, the walls started to emit a faint white glow. They were reinforced with layer of dust to prevent any unnecessary collateral damage, and to keep any outsiders from getting their hands on classified information.

"What's with you and all of these machines anyway? Do you really think that an army of these soulless chunks of metal can save us from whatever's out there?" Meroch was never at ease with the thought that the ones guarding their lives didn't even have a piece of humanity in them.

 **"You may say that now, but that's the whole point of this, isn't it? I can assure you that our scientists and engineers are doing what they can to improve these assets,"** Ironwood replied. He spoke with such an optimistic voice over the mic. Right now, he was talking not as a general, but as the headmaster of an academy.

"To each his own, I guess. Well then, let's see what you have this time."

The door at the far end of the room slid open. Meroch couldn't see them yet, but their footsteps were getting louder. He started to make out at least two silhouettes about five meters tall, with bright red glows on their joints, walking slowly on two legs towards him.

Before he could fully analyze his enemies, his focus was broken by a number of projectiles flying right at him. He instinctively dodged to the side, thinking that they were explosives, but once they landed, they quickly latched onto the ground and started to emit a high-pitched noise.

 _'Argh! What's with that noise?! My legs won't budge either.'_

He looked at the ground around him and saw those little devices emitting electromagnetic fields around them, making him unable to move.

' _So that's what it is.'_ He thought. His face straightened up and he was able to think straight again. Amidst the screeching noise, he heard a few clicks. The sound of guns ready to fire, ready to fire straight at him.

At that moment, he pulled the trigger of the chakram on his right, extending its blades and charging them with a surge of electricity. He held it in front of him, spun it, and let go. The blades spun in front of him like a fan, held in place by the electric field around him. They deflected any bullets that made contact, sending them flying across the room, and causing the walls to ripple continuously.

He tightened his grip on the chakram in his left hand and counted the number of devices around his feet.

' _Six…seven…eight!'_ He took aim at one of them and sent the disc flying towards it. The moment they made contact, the device created a tiny explosion and broke down, while the disc simply vanished.

It reappeared within a split-second, aimed at another device at full speed, and vanished again. It was there at one moment, then gone at the next. Right before striking the last one, he adjusted his stance, now being able to move a bit. He then made his weapon reappear, blowing up the last piece of metal and breaking the field with the mechs still firing at him.

He rolled to the left and started running towards some crates, calling both of his weapons back into his hands and retracting the blades of the one on the right. He slid down and took a moment of rest, using the time to get a good look at his enemies.

Standing almost five meters tall, their bodies were painted purely black with the spaces at the joints emitting a bright red glow. They stood on two legs and were extremely bulky. They had chain guns for hands and wielded a cannon over each shoulder. It wasn't clear what else they had under that thick armor.

They stood there making no more sounds than those from their joints, twisting and turning while emitting red beams in search of their target. They locked onto a spinning white disc moving away from them before losing sight of it again in an instant. It flew right across their heads, slicing the ends of their arms and encasing them in ice. The beams then started to aim at the boy running at them at full speed, now with the disc in hand which was glowing bright red. They tried to fire their shoulder cannons at him, but his speed couldn't be matched.

He stood a few meters to the side of the machine to his left and threw his charged weapon at their frozen arms, creating a little explosion while shattering the ice and releasing a mist that disrupted the beams, though it wasn't enough to mask the bulky figures that stood there confused, if it were even possible for them to be.

Meroch called back the disc and extended a blade on each side. He jumped into the mist and went for the side cannons of the closer robot, slicing them off with his right and landing beside the other. He slid back and jumped again, disarming the second robot. He ran back a safe distance after landing and examined the condition of his enemies as the mist was clearing.

Their guns lay in pieces on the ground, and sparks flew out of their shoulders. It had seemed that they were completely unarmed. They dropped what remained of their forearms into the rest of the scraps and ice shards that lay before them. The repeated clunks caused by the impacts were followed by the sound of gears turning as portions of the upper torsos of the machines added to the length of their severed arms and became their new upper arms, while the initial ones had transformed into swords and took the place of the forearms.

The way they adjusted their footing after reshaping themselves made it seem that their arms were heavier now, and that they had a harder time maintaining their balance, especially since their weight had been pushed away from their center.

 _'Well, you can never be too sure.'_ Meroch thought. He threw one of his discs at a medium speed straight at one of the mechanical "heads" in front of him. As soon as the robotic arm got in range, it swiftly knocked the disc back to where it came from. That reaction time was much faster than Meroch had expected. It made him wonder exactly how much weight they lost after they dropped their guns.

"If it's a test of speed, I'll take it over weights any day."

He picked up the fallen weapon before him and readied himself. Each side of his Tempus Eternum split into two as he dropped the discs that had now become wheels, and slipped them right onto his feet.

He dashed towards the robots, swerving left and right as they ran straight at him. The one on the right tried to lunge at him, but he slid a bit to the left and let the blade graze his gauntlet, giving him more traction.

He boosted himself a little bit further past them and lifted his left foot. He pulled it back and transitioned into a kick at full force, simultaneously activating his semblance on the wheel and sending it away. It came back in a fiery blaze, appearing right beside the base of the robot and crashing right into its legs and blowing them apart with each impact. It didn't look like it would be able to get up again. He braked with his unarmed foot and spun around while keeping an eye on the other robot. It was barely managing to keep up with Meroch's movements, just as he'd expected.

He called his wheel back and turned it into its original state, picking it up as it rolled towards him. He propelled himself forward towards his enemy gripping a disc while riding the other. The mech did a downward swing with one sword followed by a slash from the side with the other one. Meroch strafed to the side then crouched to dodge the blows, focusing his weight on his left foot. As soon as the blade went past his head, he jumped high into the air at a medium angle, lunged at the robot's head and extended the blades of the wheel, then pierced right through it. At that moment, he separated his foot from the wheel and landed behind the unsteady machine prepared to strike. He spun a full circle, slashing the legs with an icy blade, freezing them solid. Spinning another time, he landed the final blow and shattered the ice to bits along with the chunks of metal that were once intricately put together with some of the most advanced technologies.

He walked up to the blade that he'd impaled into the robot's head in order to retrieve it. He pulled it out with great force, clearly expressing his disgust towards Atlas' acclaimed military power. As he did so, countless sparks flew out of the body, and it still looked quite unstable. He suspected an explosion to be imminent, so he instinctively warped himself away. The construct burst into flames and its parts scattered all over the place. After waiting a few seconds, he reappeared a few steps back and watched his surroundings burn. There was nothing left for him to do here. He moved back a few more steps while sheathing his weapons and waited for the experiment to be called off.

The barrier that enclosed the room deactivated, and the doors from which Meroch came opened up. A voice started to echo around the room through the mic again.

 **"Well done, Mr. Leviot. I expected no less from the top of the class. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we asked you to participate in a few more tests, but unfortunately we have to cut costs because of what happened to our cargo recently."**

The General's enthusiasm quickly turned into disgust as he spoke.

"Heh, I guess some people are just more vocal about their hate for your little army," Meroch snickered back.

 **"It was the White Fang's doing, as per usual. Those wretched faunus don't seem to have anything better to do with their hopeless lives."**

Meroch's expression darkened.

"Just as there are bad humans, there are also bad faunus. Why can't you all get that through those thick heads of yours?"

At most times, Meroch couldn't care less about what others said about him, but if it was some irrational stereotype about others that didn't make any sense, he absolutely hated it.

 **"All of humanity has been working together to restore peace in this world, and the faunus have done nothing but disrupt that peace."**

"So you would really say that to all of your faunus students? You know what, never mind. This conversation isn't going anywhere. I'll just keep it simple, General. I've said it before, but I have no plans of continuing my training here at Atlas. It's going to be Beacon Academy for me from here on out."

 **"Fine. I have no right over your decisions, but I really do hope you reconsider. We could really use someone like you. It's not easy looking for one with conviction like yours."**

"With all due respect, General, I sincerely believe this kingdom's being led by the man you say you need. I'm sure you'll have no problem running this place. As for me, I've lived here all my life, and I can safely say that this isn't the place for me. My deepest apologies."

With that, the room fell silent. Meroch turned around and exited the room, not knowing what to expect in the near future.

 _'A change in pace isn't so bad once in a while. I'm actually looking forward to it.'_


	12. Gold Trailer

**"Gold Trailer"**

 _(Music: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars: /watch?v=wrXm47i9xb4)_

* * *

 **"Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind."**

* * *

"Unit Alpha, this is Atlas-C67. Approaching rendezvous point."

A large bullhead soared through the sky over the vast desert landscape. Vacuo was hotter than expected. A boy in a dark brown trench coat and denim jeans looked out from the side of the chopper. His eyes lit up as he stared into the village ahead.

"What do you have for us, Aurum?" A guy in a white vest patted him on the shoulder.

Aurum Luculentus adjusted his vision. His contact lenses glowed as thermal signatures showed up. "Dozens of White Fang and faunus villagers. They're loading them on airships."

"Why would they put them on airships?" a boy with a light blue shirt said.

"Faunus labor most likely…" A girl who sported long flowing yellow hair walked up to Aurum. "We need to treat this mission with caution, especially you, Aurum. You're our youngest member yet. I don't want you dying on us."

Aurum nodded. The girl, Dawn, was always watching out for her teammates. She led the taskforce made up of Atlas Academy students who stood out and excelled from far more than the rest. Aurum had only started his first year when he was chosen to join. This meant leaving Meroch and Ace, the friends he had made on his first day, and meeting new people who were at least one year ahead of him.

Dawn was the leader who was not only a good commander but also an excellent fighter who had beaten Aurum dozens of times during their sparring sessions. All of this despite being only one year older than him, making her the second youngest member as well as the only female of their twelve-man team. This was why Aurum had developed feelings he never thought he would have.

"Ms. Trost, we've reached the drop zone," the pilot said from the cockpit.

"Understood." Dawn reached for a walkie-talkie. "Alpha Unit, this is Beta Unit aboard Atlas-C67. We're above drop point."

 **"Copy, Beta Unit. Standby for infiltration,"** a voice replied.

This is it. The Vacuo Siege mission. The ground units were to lead a large squad into the north part of the village in order to draw the attention of the White Fang's forces, while Aurum's team parachuted their way to the south and made their way up north.

"Alright! Final reminders!" Dawn got everyone's attention. "Once you reach the ground, make your way towards the south oasis of the village. If you encounter any hostiles, you are authorized to use lethal force. Of course, you can just knock them out if you don't want anything on your conscience. Make sure to rescue as many civilians as you can on your way there. Their lives are our top priority, faunus or human."

 **"Beta Unit you are authorized to drop."** The walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Copy that. Over and out." Dawn put the talkie down. "Alright, I'll give the rest of the orders when we meet up. Until then, keep comms on."

She pointed to the earpiece in her ear. "Good luck, everyone!"

Dawn was the first to jump out. The rest went out one by one leaving Aurum. This was done in order to scatter them around so they wouldn't be a big target. Aurum took a deep breath and attached his shield, Radiant Shard, to his left gauntlet before he hit the sky. The wind ruffled his yellow hair wildly as he plummeted towards the sands. Squinting his eyes, he focused on his landing point. The contacts showed him a thermal image of the ground. Most of the White Fang soldiers were focused in the northern part of the village leaving only a small amount in the south. Just as planned.

Aurum waited a bit before releasing his parachute. As he glided towards a roof, he felt a tingling sensation to his right. He quickly moved his head back as a bullet flew past his face. There was a White Fang soldier standing on the roof of a house to his right. Aurum leaned towards the assailant as he drifted lower and lower. He swiftly cut the chute with the sharp blades of his shield as he plunged at the soldier with incredible speed.

Aurum landed on the White Fang with Radiant Shard out. Rolling forward, his shield clicked and divided at the center. A handle shot out as Aurum grabbed it and flipped it around, aiming its muzzle outward. Looking across, he spotted a truck full of faunus along with four White Fang soldiers below him. They were still loading the faunus onto the vehicle which had a straight path towards one of their airships. Suddenly, Aurum spotted a couple of figures nearby being brought to their knees. He noticed that they weren't faunus.

 _'People! And they're about to get executed.'_

"We have no use for humans. Kill them," one of the White Fang said.

As they aimed their guns, Aurum fired the first shot, taking out one of the soldiers. He quickly leapt towards the other three. Bullets flew towards him as he spun his axe and deflected them. With his semblance, he knew where the bullets would fly, making it easier for him to plan his attacks. He fired another shot, blowing back another one of the White Fang. He lunged and swung down the heavy blade of Radiant Shard. He was met with resistance as the remaining soldier drew his sword and blocked his strike.

Aurum leapt backwards, taking a brief moment to analyze the current situation. He stared at his opponent as the two other White Fang painfully got back up and walked towards their ally.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in a battlefield, kid?" One of them mocked the Atlesian, who only gave them a smirk.

"I don't know…" The boy took on his battle stance as he transformed his weapon back into a shield, attaching it to his left gauntlet. "…you tell me."

He gestured at them, taunting them to fight. Immediately, the soldiers aimed their guns and fired. Bullets ricocheted off of Aurum's shield as he ran towards them. One of the soldiers intercepted him with a quick downward strike, only for his attack to bounce off of his shield. He kicked the staggering soldier's thigh and landed a swift blow on his head that knocked him out cold. Two more swords swung down, connecting with the boy's shield. Pulling out a pistol from his right pocket, he fired at both of the White Fang's stomachs. They staggered back due to the impact.

 _'Now's my chance!'_

Immediately, Aurum roundhouse kicked the soldier to his left and knocked him down, catching the assailant to his left off guard. The Atlesian immediately drew the hrip from Radiant Shard and sent the remaining soldier flying with a swing of his axe.

As the heat of battle died down, Aurum attempted to catch his breath. He noticed that there were no more opposing forces in the vicinity. He rushed towards the human captives and freed them from their bindings.

"Head in that direction," the boy pointed south. "The Atlas military will see to your safety"

"Thank you!" a woman told him as she and the rest ran away.

He turned to the truck where the faunus villagers were held captive and pulled off the doors from its hinges. The faunus inside the vehicle all stared at him.

"Look, I know I'm not one of you… but please, trust me when I say I'm here to help." Aurum's eyes had a stern gleam. "Head south. Other Atlesian soldiers are waiting to help you."

One by one, the faunus exited the vehicle. A young wolf boy and her mother were the last to get out. The child gave him a side long glance in awe. Aurum smiled back as the mother told him to hurry.

 **"Aurum?"** Aurum heard Dawn's voice through his earpiece. **"Aurum!"**

Putting his fingers to his right ear, he spoke. "Right here, Dawn. I'm okay."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief through the intercom. **"Thank god… everyone's gathered here but you. I was worried."**

"Don't be. It'll stress you out and degrade your awesome leadership skills," he chuckled.

Dawn laughed. **"Alright, do we wait for you here?"**

Aurum's contacts spun around as it displayed the time. "No. We need to push now. I'll meet you at the rally point."

 **"Copy that… and Aurum?"** Dawn called out to him in a softer voice.

"Hm?" Aurum stopped walking.

 **"Stay safe, alright?"**

Aurum smiled. "That's a promise."

 **"Over and out."**

As the comms shut off, Aurum looked ahead of him. He had someone to live for. Nothing could stop him now.

Aurum ran ahead, casually taking cover to check if the coast was clear. As soon as a White Fang patrol passed by, he sped forward, breaking into a sprint. He needed to reach his teammates before he started attacking. His semblance suddenly activated. Stopping in his tracks, a mechanical suit suddenly burst through one of the houses and ran in front of Aurum. Its guns were aimed at the boy.

"What the…?!" Aurum immediately tumbled into cover as a steady stream of bullets flew his way, breaking the ground he was standing on just a moment ago.

The mechanical behemoth was allegedly an Atlas mechanical prototype said to be in its testing phase. Standing on two legs, the suit was about five meters tall and had a white body with the White Fang symbol hastily painted on the front. Both arms were equipped with their own chain guns while an RPG launcher was mounted on its left shoulder. The pilot sat in the cockpit at the center whish was encased in clear bulletproof glass.

 **"Like my new toy?!"** a gruff voice came from the mech. **"Shows that Atlas security isn't as good as they say!"**

Aurum remembered the report that was filed in a couple of weeks back. A shipment of these suits along with other Atlas prototypes onboard a train were hijacked by two White Fang members.

 _'Guess they made a good use out of the equipment.'_

A hail of bullets were fired once more as Aurum raised his shield in hopes of defending his head as he dashed out into open fire.

 **"You think you can get away that easily?!"** The mech's left arm came down in front of the boy.

He paused at the last moment, right as the arm slammed onto the sand in front of him.

 _'Too predictable.'_

Aurum jumped onto the mech's arm and ran up the side, extending Radiant Shard into axe mode. He leapt into the air and brought the blade down onto the glass of the cockpit. Radiant Shard dug through, but only partly since the glass was made to withstand bullets.

Aurum quickly pulled out only to be bombarded with more fire. The bullets hit him and knocked him back into a stone building, depleting his aura severely.

The White Fang pilot laughed. **"They should learn not to send kids to battle!"**

Aurum stared up at the technological behemoth in front of him. The hijacked suit was going to fire its RPG launcher in about five seconds. Closing his eyes, he planned out his move. Five seconds to live. However, Aurum wasn't going to die today. He made a promise.

"Five." Aurum counted.

He bolted up and swung his axe around.

"Four."

The chain guns fired as he shot the ground and leapt into the air.

"Three."

The mech aimed its RPG up towards him.

"Two."

Aurum saw the spark as the cannon lit up. Aiming Radiant Shard at the hole, he shot a bullet.

"One."

The rocket within exploded before it had even left the barrel, sending the suit teetering backward and leaving nothing of what was its left arm. Aurum landed on the ground as the mech stumbled and crashed into a nearby stone building. He exhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath.

 **"Aurum?"** The boy's intercom rang in his ear with Dawn's voice.

"Right here," the boy responded, still breathing deeply.

 **"The Atlas military has ordered our group to retreat. This fight is getting too dangerous for us. You need to meet up at the rally point exactly three hundred meters east from the center of the city."**

"Copy that."

 **"Hey!"** It sounded like Dawn was talking to someone else. Aurum could hear yelling and gunfire in the background. **"Who's that?!"**

"Dawn?!"

 **"Gotta go, Aurum!"** The comms shut off. Aurum felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his forehead as a worried expression crawled onto his face. He shook his head and adjusted his vision. He had an objective. Aurum started running east towards the location of the rally point. All around him, guns fired and explosions erupted across the sandy terrain.

So far, Aurum's time in the squad had been a blast. He managed to perform small operations alongside his newfound friends and eventually wanted a bigger mission. This was the answer to his prayer.

Aurum paused as he saw a couple of dead bodies on the side of an alleyway. Blood trickled beneath them. Maybe this was too much. He had always thought about how a normal life would be like and how he was going to have one. That was until they pulled him out of Atlas Academy.

Aurum shrugged it off and kept running. Ahead, he could see the rest of his teammates. Thankfully, all of them were okay. However, Dawn was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Aurum said between heavy breaths.

"She went back," one of them answered.

"There was this psycho dude with gray hair going around and killing a bunch of soldiers from both sides. He even took out some of our Atlesian Knights."

"The Atlas military gave the order to take him down but Dawn insisted on helping him," another member continued.

"No…" Aurum looked at the village where Dawn was supposed to be. It was a total warzone.

"Dawn?! Dawn!" He accessed his earpiece as he felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Please! Answer!"

 **"…Aurum?"** The voice that came from his earpiece came with some static. Aurum flinched lightly as he adjusted the volume.

"Dawn! Get out of there! It's not safe," the boy said, his words coated with worry.

 **"Hold on. I need to help someone out. He looks about the same age as you. I guess I couldn't resist."**

"Dawn, let the military unit handle that! We owe that guy nothing!"

 **"Isn't the job of soldiers to safeguard life and combat those who want to end it?"**

Aurum bit his lip. He could only stay quiet at the painful truth she had spoken.

 **"Look, it's either I help him or the Atlas military guns him down. I'll be back soon, alright?"**

"Yeah…" Aurum trusted her. She was the strongest person he knew. Maybe he'll confess his feelings after all this was all over. However, he heard a loud scream coming from Dawn's side. It wasn't her though.

 **"Oh god…"** Dawn's voice rang in Aurum's ears as he felt his stomach twist.

"Dawn?!"

 **"Au-"** the connection cut off. All he could hear was static.

Aurum didn't know what had happened. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the Vacuo landscape. Looking at the center of the village, Aurum saw what appeared to be a black hole expanding and sucking dozens of structures into its center. The black hole grew until it was large enough to slowly pull the equipment beside Aurum and his teammates. And Dawn was inside all of that.

"Dawn!"

The black hole had stopped expanding. However, the gravitational pull was still there. Aurum and his teammates tried greatly to anchor themselves to the ground in order not to get pulled in. The black hole instantly receded into its center and disappeared from the horizon. Aurum held in his breath, his semblance going wild and telling him that he needed to back off. The worst was just about to happen.

A flash of white appeared in front of them with an earsplitting explosion.

As the smoke cleared, the Atlas military secured the area. Most, if not all, of the White Fang's forces had been wiped out. Greatly due to the spontaneous black hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Aurum walked past the rubble as he searched for Dawn. The sand all around him had been sucked in and gathered around the ground zero, leaving rock as the floor. He looked at the mound of sand.

 _'Maybe… Just maybe… Please let her be alive!'_

Suddenly, the sand shifted as something tried to make its way out.

"Dawn!" Aurum ran towards the mound and started digging frantically.

"Hey! We got a live one!" One of the soldiers shouted as more gathered around the scene.

Aurum dug and dug, reaching into the sand. He could feel the outline of a hand from the inside. With one big pull, Aurum landed on his bottom.

 _'Dawn! She's…!'_

In front of him lay a still breathing body, but it wasn't Dawn's. It was a teenager with gray hair and a bleeding cut on his face. The same one his teammates had described. Aurum felt an array of emotions swirl inside of him.

"No… It can't be…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _When me and my friends started getting into RWBY, we learned about Original Characters (OCs) and thought the idea was fun. So we began working on those characters in hopes of connecting more with the world of Remnant. These trailers are only the beginning of the story we have planned for over a year. I know OC self inserts are not usually fun to read but think of this as getting to know all twelve of us. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for Destiny of A Few._

 **Disclaimer:** _RWBY and all of its characters, settings, etc. belong to RoosterTeeth. The original characters were created by me and my friends who are big fans of the series._


End file.
